The invention relates to a method for producing a 2D image of a 3D surface. It is desired in many fields of technology to produce a 2D image of a 3D surface. The 3D surface in this case is present in the form of a data structure. In an example, the invention is to present a detail of a 3D terrain, in particular part of the Earth's surface, stored in computerized form on a two-dimensional area, for example a screen, in the form of a 2D image. Frequently, specific markers are assigned to the 3D surface at specific locations, what are known as marker locations. The markers are e.g. text, symbols, graphics etc., such as names of towns, streets, hills, rivers etc. located in the terrain on the Earth's surface. Such marker locations are also typically referred to as POI (point of interest). When imaging a detail of the 3D surface that contains a marker location in the 2D image, it is desirable e.g. to denote the marker location—that is to say the imaging location thereof in the 2D image—and indicate it with a marker symbol and/or a marker field (label) that is assigned to the marker location and includes e.g. the marker, such as the relevant town or street name.